Frank Callahan
Name: Francis "Frank" Callahan Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''17 '''Grade: 11th School: Patriot High School Hobbies and Interests: Football, History, Cooking Appearance: Frank is built like the archetypal All-American boy. Cropped, typically well-groomed light brown hair sits atop his head, reaching partially down his large forehead in a widow's peak. He has a square, strong jaw with a cleft chin, blue eyes, and a straight nose with a prominent bridge. His teeth are impeccably white and straightened, testament to years and several thousand dollars worth of dental work. The only thing marring his features is a scar in the middle of his right eyebrow, where he scuffed his face at football practice when he was a boy. He has the physicality of an aspiring athlete; he stands at 6'1" and weighs 210 pounds, and he's cut with broad shoulders and a muscular body. He tends toward simple clothing, favoring t-shirts, dark colored jeans and running shoes. On the day of the Announcement, he was wearing a pair of well-broken in running shoes, a blue t-shirt, and a Patriot High varsity jacket with "football" stitched into the back. Biography: Frank's family is well to-do. While his mother Alice doesn't currently work, his father John is a prosecutor, and a prolific one. A man who finds success and drive the most important things to possess in life, he constantly pushed his two boys (Frank and younger brother by two years Jason) to try sports and other activities and find one they excelled at. John was a football player in his school days; he was proud to see that his eldest son would follow in his path. Frank found he enjoyed the sport in pick-up games with friends around the neighborhood starting from age 5; John was quick to enroll him in youth football leagues and then pushed him to join the football team once he was in middle school. From youth up until his high school career Frank has been enamored with the grit, the potential for athletic dominance, and the prestige that came with being a football player. Growing up big and deceptively fast for his age meant Frank was a perfect candidate for it; having some of his father's drive and desire to show superiority certainly didn't hurt. He's one of Patriot High's better linebackers as a result. Frank's father was usually away from home, so his parenting mostly consisted of him telling his two boys to do well in whatever they were doing, then head off to work once again. Much of their upbringing was from their mother, a career homemaker that had finished her military term before she met their father. Frank grew closer to her than their wayward father, by virtue of her being around far more often, and also because she had a stronger hand in molding his personal views. She felt the military had made her into what she was today, and naturally cared a great deal for her country. What she didn't care for was the influx of minority citizens that she felt her country was plagued with. As far as she was concerned, most of the lot were freeloaders that were either worthy of pity because they couldn't find a productive way to be a part of America, or were parasites feeding off of it. This particular wisdom she imparted on her sons daily. Frank listened to, understood, and made this attitude a facet of his own. He deals with those of non-Caucasian descent with at best condescension, at worst disgust. Minorities are close to being subhuman to him, as he's been taught his whole life that they are shiftless, lazy, and mostly in the country to feed off of its goodwill. Frank has had one or two physical confrontations with some of these students; he's never suffered consequences both because of the values of the times and because of his father's clout. Far more often he vocalizes how he feels about the students in crass terms; he always gets away with it because of his station and race. While Frank's father doesn't hold the same views as his mother, he also sees the fire from such an upbringing giving his sons a particular advantage in becoming someone like him. He sees the passion, whether hatred or otherwise, as something easily transferable into a career, so he leaves Alice to her brand of parenting. Frank is resentful of his brother, as John doesn't seem to buy completely into their mother's worldview. John is not exactly live-and-let live for minorities, but he tends to pity them and thing they're deserving of being helped into society. Frank thinks his brother is simply looking to mollycoddle them, to give them the handouts they think they're owed by society. As the boys grew older, a rift has opened between them because of these differing opinions. It doesn't help that Frank is easily their mother's favorite because of how much like her he is. He can't wait for the time he does military service, as he sees it at his chance to truly find his place in the world. He's of the opinion that football is simply as close to an analogue to the military as he can participate in, and so he feels he's biding his time until his call to duty is relayed. He also has an affinity for history, a vice he picked up in 7th grade during a unit on the Revolutionary Era. He enjoys studying the history of the country, finding that reading about the history of the men that fought and died for the current world has a cathartic effect for him. He harbors some idea that he may want to be a history teacher someday, so he can be sure the efforts of those in the past aren't lost to time. Another thing he gained from his mother's omnipresent hand in his raising was a certain skill and affinity for cooking. She pounded it into both of her sons that today's world wasn't just for men to work and women to cook; for a man to be a man, he had to be able to do anything necessary to ensure a working household, even if it was traditionally "women's work". Frank found cooking to be actually be a relaxing activity, especially as something to wind down from the violence of football games. It wasn't odd to see him at home, still in pads, making his own spaghetti dinner to cool down. For reasons of maintaining his reputation as the tough man's man, Frank keeps his cooking skills to himself. Frank even keeps his father and brother in the dark, for fear of them spilling the secret of his culinary joys. Frank takes a strong measure of enjoyment and pride in what he does, as he sees cooking as another skill to excel at just like football. As a result of being a star football player and nearly untouchable in any of his transactions, Frank has become the picture of a patriotic American; driven, athletic, Pro-Caucasian, and unforgiving of those who "aren't American". Advantages: Frank is physically strong, athletic, and potentially ruthless. Disadvantages: Frank will have no friends among the minority students and anti-patriotic crowd. He may feel his natural station will garner him support, which may be a liability when it doesn't work out that way. Designated Number: Male Student #17 ---- Designated Weapon: '''M24 SWS '''Conclusion: M17's excellent patriotic attitude, strong draw and physical talents make him an excellent prospect, provided he can temper certain expectations and avoid arrogance getting the better of him, as well as play with a degree of tactical skill. The above biography is as written by outfoxd . No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: Stella Barnes, Angel Aguilar, Jasmine Stone, Ashley Sydor Killed By: Dylan Walker Collected Weapons: M24 SWS (assigned weapon) Allies: Audrey McKee, Dylan Walker Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Frank, in chronological order. Sandbox *The Sins of Our Fathers Program V2 *Every Cloud *Trial and Error *Rout or Rally *Almost the Last of Her Kind *In Hopes of Reprieve *Reveille *Whatever Happened to the American Dream *Walden *Welcome to the New Age *Mozambique Hammer *Vomit on the Bedsheets *Armistice Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF: The Program V2 or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Frank Callahan. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Program V2 Characters Category:Characters Category:The Program